


Beth and Morty

by orphan_account



Series: Rick and Morty [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Caught, F/M, Masturbation, Mother-Son Relationship, Other, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Beth caught him masturbating and unfairly punished him. Beth felt bad for her son so she plans to do something nice for Morty after their talk about masturbating, girls and dating. it's a fanfic involving Beth and Morty.





	Beth and Morty

After hard hours of working as a veterinary surgeon at St. Equis Hospital at the , Beth walked to her car and drove home. while driving home, Beth thought about what she saw in the bathroom.

**[Flashback to this morning]**

One Saturday morning, Beth got dressed and truded down the stairs, when she attempted to leave the house, she heard some moaning sounds in the bathroom. Beth knocked on the door and asked, is anyone in the bathroom? Beth didn't heard an answer but still heard alot of moaning. Jerry is that you? I swear to god Jerry, if your watching porn again, your sleeping in the yard again. Beth bust the door down and saw Morty closing his eyes and pumping his throbbing cock while thinking about Jessica's feet and his boxers were bunched around his ankles, Oh god Jessica, let me cum on your feet.

Morty cummed and his semen accidently landed on Beth's face. Beth was shocked by the fact that her son's cock was quite big, in fact, a little more bigger than Jerry's But Beth awakens from the shock and yelled,  **"Mortimer Smith"** open those eyes now! Morty quickly opened his eyes and saw his mom looking at him with her scrawl expression while her face is covered in bits of semen. With a high pitched "M-Mom" Morty slings forward in a panic to cover himself. Beth in a blind rage, slapped Morty in the face and said, Morty that was disgusting.

Oh jeez Mom, I'm very sorry mommy please don't slap me, i'll won't masturbate ever again. Beth doesn't what to say next but she needs to get to her job so she told Morty that until she gets home from work, he's not allowed to masturbate or use the laptop while she's gone because he might attempted to masturbate again. Beth took his laptop away from his room and put it in her room and locked the door.

**[Flashback ended]**

Beth finally got home, she checked the house to make sure that Summer, Rick or Jerry is not in the house. She told Rick to take Summer on a Adventure and Told her Father that Morty is staying home because she needs to have a talk with Morty when she gets home from work. Luckly Jerry is working late so Beth has nothing to worry about. Beth calls Morty to come downstairs right now! Morty came out of his room and walked downstairs. Morty sat on the couch with mom and he burst into tears, i'm very sorry mommy, I didn't mean to cum on your face, it just instantly happened, i don't know how to control myself. Please let me cut out my testicles so I won't masturbate ever again.

Morty tried to get off the couch to get the knife from the kitchen but Beth stopped him and talked to him. Beth told Morty that how Masturbating is not a bad thing, but in fact she explain to Morty that Masturbating is natural thing for young boys and girls who are going through puberty. Morty wiped off the tears on his face and is relived that his mom doesn't hate him for being a masturbator. Before she was even spending time with her kids, Beth was coldly distant towards her kids because she felt that they held her back from her dreams of being a heart surgeon but she realised that her family comes first so she promise to spend time, hang out and talk with them.

Beth asked, when your were masturbating, why are you moaning about Jessica's feet? Morty's face blushed because he was embarrassed about his mom asking about his future girlfriend's feet. Mom I have secret crush on Jessica because I love her beautiful feet and also her boobs. Beth was surprised because that she's was always at work and never at home, she always want to spend time with her kids but coming home from work, makes her tired all time. Morty also told her that Jessica is currently single and wants to get with her but is afraid that she might say no and wants to just be friends.

Beth heard him out and told him to not be afraid of asking a girl out because girls will most likely want to get to know the guy better. Besides Morty, Jessica is looking for sensitive guy and you are really a pretty nice guy that any girl could love. Thanks mom said Morty. Remember Morty, don't touch Jessica's or any girl's boobs in a public place because that's very sexist and rude, girls do like guys who are gentlemen and don't try to touch them inappropriately during their date said Beth.

Thank you mom said Morty. Your welcome sweetie said Beth. Now listen Morty, I'll give your laptop back but promise me that when your masturbating in your room or in the bathroom, let me know that your in the room please said Beth? Alright mom, I'll let you know if I'm in the bathroom or at my room said Morty. Good so Morty, do you like me to give you an Foot job? Oh jeez mom... okay said Morty. Beth took off her shoes revealing her beautiful bare feet and Morty pulled down his pants' revealing red boxers.

Beth's foot was running on her son's leg. That foot slithering his thigh, stroking forward and backward. Morty felt a light rubbing motion push against his crotch, causing a moan leaking from his mouth from he sudden wave of pleasure. Beth stops for a moment and removed Morty's red boxers revealing a erected cock that is big as her father's but bigger than Jerry's. Beth used both of her feet skillfully to hold Morty's dick in between them, stroking him up and down in a pleasurable experience he had never experience in his life time.

Morty felt heat in his lower regions, already feeling his release coming soon because his mother is foot fucking his cock. Just as he was nearing his ejaculation, Beth change the pace of the foot job, just to speed it up a bit because Rick and Summer are coming back soon. Her feet moved faster in jerking off Morty, being rather harsh with the movements but knowing Morty was reaching his climax she was ruthless.

_**"Ahh-s-shit mommy I'm gonna explode-"** _

Yes Morty cum on my feet... That's it, baby... I love you... cum on my toes... oh, fuck yeah... oh Morty... Beth's feet is covered in her son's cum and Morty delightfully licked his mother's feet that is covered in his own cum. That was great mom. It was Morty, but don't tell anyone about this not even Jerry or your grandfather said Beth. Ah jeez mom that's alot of pressure to put on a kid... okay said Morty. Beth grabbed a towel, cleaned her sticky feet and cleaned up her son's large cock. Morty wash up for dinner, Summer and Grandpa rick are coming home with pizza from outer space. Ok mom and thanks for the foot job mommy. Your welcome sweetie and remember, when you finally ask Jessica out on a date, make sure that you don't get nervious and relax said Beth. Thanks mom said Morty

**[The End]**


End file.
